Lejano
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Se acerca la hora de la verdad aquel mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho. Mientras Hong Long Xin se debate entre cumplir una promesa o no, hay otros que definitivamente no piensan mover ni un dedo a favor de los inocentes. Y eso, al joven Hufflepuff, lo entristece sobremanera. [Colección "Copa de la Casa"] [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de septiembre de "La Copa de la Casa 2014–2015", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p><strong>Lejano.<strong>

A lo largo de casi siete años, Hong Long Xin (1) había considerado a sus compañeros de dormitorio de la casa del tejón como una segunda familia; por su parte, las chicas eran agradables con él, por lo cual solía tener pocas rencillas con ellas, lo que quizá se debía a que tenía tres hermanas mayores y se había acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres.

Así, al llegar la hora de la verdad en séptimo, no tuvo remordimiento en acatar la nueva ley y acudir al colegio, acreditando su Estatus de Sangre debidamente, todo porque le sabía mal dejar a sus amigos en la estancada, aunque prometió a sus padres y a sus hermanas no meterse en líos.

Sin embargo, esa noche de mayo en la cual fueron sacados de la cama por la profesora Sprout, tuvo un mal presentimiento, confirmado poco después en el Gran Comedor al ser informados de que El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado iba en camino y se estaban preparando las defensas del castillo. Hong Long enseguida prestó atención a cuando Ernie se puso de pie y preguntó.

—_¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?_

Hong Long apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. ¿Rompería la promesa a su familia si decidía quedarse? No era precisamente "meterse en líos", pero podría no vivir para contarlo.

—Ernie está loco.

A su izquierda, Zacharias mostraba su molestia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Hong Long, mirando a su compañero con desconcierto.

—¿No lo has oído? ¡Quiere pelear! ¿No sabe que lo más probable es que acabe muerto?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, Zacharias. Pero hay cosas más importantes…

Zacharías levantó una mano, deteniendo las palabras de Hong Long, quien seguía realmente confundido con semejante actitud. Ciertamente era con Zacharias con quien menos congeniaba, pero de eso a creer sinceramente que no alzaría su varita en batalla…

—Pues buena suerte—espetó Smith finalmente —Quiero vivir, muchas gracias.

Por primera vez, Hong Long Xin sintió decepción y menosprecio por alguien de su casa.

–&–

(1) _El nombre de pila está conformado por _hong_ (rojo) y _long_ (dragón); significa literalmente _dragón rojo_. Por otro lado, _xin_ quiere decir _corazón_._

–&–

_¡Bienvenidos sean a mi primera participación en "La Copa de la Casa"! (Bell se siente como niña pequeña con juguete nuevo). Mi casa es la de los justos y leales, ¡vamos, Hufflepuff!_

_El mini reto de septiembre es tratar con la cuestión de si de verdad todos los magos malvados han estado en Slytherin. Como la Copa de la Casa te obliga a escribir sobre personajes de tu casa, me vi en aprietos, ¿qué personaje podía emplear, si explícitamente, Rowling jamás dio a entender que hubiera algún "malo" en Hufflepuff? Así que, como algunos compañeros en este desafío, he echado mano de Zacharias Smith, que a pocos cayó bien desde su primera intervención en HP5, solo que le di un giro al hacer que alguien más diera su perspectiva de la escena._

_Aclaraciones: Hong Long Xin es un OC, en mi canon mental él completa a los chicos de Hufflepuff del curso de Harry junto con Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch–Fletchley, Zacharías Smith y el casi desconocido Wayne Hopkins. Ha hecho una sola aparición en otro One, "Todo por creer lo que no es", junto a Su Li y Cho Chang; por otro lado, el apellido Xin primero fue mencionado en la _Saga HHP_, así que los lectores habituales de dicha saga han de tener sus teorías sobre Hong Long._

_El texto, sin contar título y notas varias, cuenta con 340 palabras según Word._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
